


Wcale nie jestem zazdrosny!

by chamchim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealous, Kaijou High (Freeform), M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamchim/pseuds/chamchim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu ma już naprawdę dość fanek Kise, które po raz kolejny zakłóciły ich trening koszykówki. Najgorsze nie są jednak ich piski i krzyki, a fakt, że jedna z nich właśnie rzuciła się na jego Ryoute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wcale nie jestem zazdrosny!

To nie tak, że Kasamatsu był zazdrosny. To wcale nie o to chodziło! Po prostu, jako kapitan czuł się odpowiedzialny za swoich kolegów z drużyny, a zachowanie tych rozpiszczanych dziewczyn, naprawdę zaczęło wymykać się z pod kontroli. Początkowo, kiedy Kise dołączył do drużyny widok stadka dziewczyn czatujących pod drzwiami sali gimnastycznej po każdym treningu drużyny koszykarskiej, trochę go dezorientował. Mimo to, po prostu ignorował ich obecność – wiedział przecież, że Kise jest wziętym modelem. Nic więc dziwnego, że jest popularny wśród dziewczyn – choć Kasamatsu osobiście uważał, że jakby tylko jego fanki dowiedziały się jakim debilem, jest ten blond idiota, od razu by się odkochały. Albo i nie, dziewczyny to jednak dziwne stworzenia i Kasamastu nigdy nie potrafił ich zrozumieć.  
Sytuacja zaczęła wymykać się z pod kontroli, gdy najbardziej oddane fanki Kise znalazły sposób na wkradanie się na sale gimnastyczną w trakcie trwania treningu. Ich piski i okrzyki zachwytu budziły w Kasamatsu nieuzasadnioną chęć mordu. Po kilku takich treningach, nie wytrzymał i bezceremonialnie wygonił protestujące piskilwie panny z sali, całkowicie ignorując durne docinki reszty drużyny. Cóż, po kilku dodatkowych treningach w ramach kary za wyśmiewanie się z kapitana, nikt nie śmiał rzucać durnych komentarzy w stronę Kasamatsu. Tylko Kise szczerzył się jak idiota za każdym razem, kiedy przeganiał jego upierdliwe fanki - choć z drugiej strony, Kise zawsze się idiotycznie szczerzył. Pierdolone dziecko szczęścia.  
Tego dnia, gdy sytuacja całkowicie wymknęła się spod kontroli była środa – popołudniowy trening dobiegał powoli końca i Kasamatsu naprawdę czuł się padnięty. Jego mięśnie delikatnie drżały z przemęczenia, a po twarzy spływał pot. Reszta drużyny też ciężko dyszała, nawet Kise wyglądał na padniętego i nie szczerzył się, jak zwykle. Kasamatsu przycisnął pomarańczową piłkę do prawego boku biorąc głęboki wdech.  
\- Koniec na dziś! Dobra robota – wysapał o wiele bardziej zmęczonym tonem niż zamierzał, patrząc na oddychającą z ulgą drużynę. Chyba naprawdę ich dzisiaj mocno wymęczył.  
\- Kasamatsu-senpai, jest sadystą – wyjęczał Kise łapiąc się pod boki i zerkając zaczepnie spod mokrej grzywki na czarnowłosego. – Nie będę mógł się ruszać przez tydzień.  
\- Skoro masz siłę jęczeć i narzekać, to z pewnością nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko kilku dodatkowym kółkom wokół boiska – zmarszczone brwi i poważny wyraz twarzy Kasamastu wskazywały wyraźnie, że wcale nie żartuję.  
\- Haaa!! – pisk protestu był do przewidzenia. Na szczęście kapitan zdążył się uodpornić na zranione spojrzenie modela – co nie był trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że ten chłopak obrażał się o każdą pierdołę. Kasamatsu czasami zastanawiał się, czy Kise tak naprawdę nie jest dziewczyną – bo jego zachowanie bardzo często było godne sześcioletniej dziewczynki, a nie nastoletniego faceta. – Senpai jest okrutny!  
Kasamtsu już miał go pogonić, gdy drzwi sali gimnastycznej otwarły się z hukiem i do środka wpadła niska blondynka o pokaźnym biuście. Nie miała jednak na sobie mundurka szkolnego, tylko jakąś kolorową sukienkę – wyglądał też na straszą, z pewnością nie była licealistką. Za blondynką, jakby jej wtargnięcie było jakimś znakiem, do środka wtargnęła chorda dziewczyn, które zazwyczaj czaiły się na Kise pod salą. Kasamatsu przerażał trochę fakt, że zaczął rozpoznawać fanki blondyna na odległość.  
\- Ryoutaaaaa!! – blondynka z krzykiem rzuciła się na blondyna, który w ostatniej chwili wyciągnął ręce i chwiejnie ja złapał. Zaraz też otoczyło go stadko dziewczyn, które wbiegły do środka za blondynką.  
\- Kise-kun! Kise-kun!  
\- Kise-kun!  
\- Kise-kun!  
Kasamtsu miał dość. Był zmęczony, bolały go mięśnie i jedyne, o czym marzył to orzeźwiający prysznic i łóżko. Tymczasem musiał słuchać irytujących pisków zachwytu i okrzyków niestabilnie emocjonalnie nastolatek, które po raz kolejny wtargnęły na ich trening. W dodatku jedna z nich właśnie wiesza się na Kise przyciskając swój spory biust do spoconego modela. I nazwała go Ryouta! Nikt, po prostu nikt nie miał prawa mówić do blondyna po imieniu. Oczywiście, oprócz niego. Nikt też nie miał prawa przytulać się do blondyna. Oczywiście, oprócz niego! Poza tym, Kise był jego, JEGO! A on się, do cholery, nie lubi dzielić, tym co należy do niego. To, że był raczej nieśmiały i nie lubił okazywać publicznie swoich uczuć, nie oznacza, że inni mogą bezczelnie dobierać się do jego chłopaka. W szczególności jakieś rozpiszczane nastolatki, które lecą tylko na wygląd. Starał się być wyrozumiały, naprawdę. Rozumiał, że to część pracy modela, że popularność jest czymś co nakręca jego karierę, jej nieuniknionym elementem. Ale to już przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie! Nie dość, że jego fanki przerwały trening, to jeszcze porzuciły wszelkie pozory przyzwoitości, tak bezczelnie klejąc się do chłopaka. Koniec z tym!  
\- Dość tego! – krzyknął zły i biorąc mocny zamach z całych sił rzucił trzymaną przez siebie piłką w blondyna. Trafiła idealnie w jego głowę wyrastającą znacznie spomiędzy niższych od niego dziewczyn.  
Pełne przerażenia piski wypełniły salę, ale Kasamatsu kompletnie nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Podobnie jak zignorował morderczy wzrok kilkudziesięciu dziewczyn, gotowych chronić swojego Kise za wszelką cenę. Wpatrywał się za to uparcie w swojego chłopaka, który stękając pocierał miejsce, w które uderzyła go piłka.  
\- To bolało, Kasamatsu-senpai! – pełen wyrzutu głos nie zrobił na czarnowłosym najmniejszego wrażenia. Szczególnie, że blondyn, mimo wyraźnej i bolesnej sugestii kapitana niepuści piersiastej blondynki, która wciąż przytulała się do jego boku, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami w stronę Kasamatsu.  
Kasamatsu czuł, jak jego głowa zaczyna boleśnie pulsować, a brwi marszczą się gniewnie. Posłał mordercze spojrzenie dziewczynie klejącej się do jego Kise.  
\- Miało boleć, matole! – warknął gniewnie. – Natychmiast, odklej się od tej dziewczyny!  
\- Ha? O co ci chodzi, senpai? – wyraz zdezorientowania i niezrozumienia na twarzy modela, tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczył Kasamatsu. Jeszcze śmie udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi!  
W błyskawicznym tempie znalazł się przy blondynie, całkowicie ignorując oburzone prychnięcia pozostałych fanek chłopaka i szarpiąc go za ramię oderwał od biuściastej blondynki.  
\- O to, idioto!  
\- Ale… Kasamatsu-senpai, jest zazdrosny? – na ustach chłopka pojawił się rozbawiony uśmiech, a w oczach rozbłysły iskierki zrozumienia.  
\- Zamknij się! Wcale nie jestem zazdrosny, Ryouta!  
Boże, Kasamatsu naprawdę nie miał pojęcia za co kocha tego skończonego debila. To oczywiste, że nie jest zazdrosny! W ogóle!  
\- To dlaczego, jesteś taki zdenerwowany? – dociekał blondyn uparcie. – I nazwałeś mnie Ryouta! A robisz to tylko wtedy, gdy się mhmn..  
\- Wcale nie jestem zdenerwowany! I uważaj co mówisz! – krzyknął Kasamatsu zasłaniając szybko usta blondyna ręką i na wszelki wypadek waląc go pięścią w brzuch.  
Blondyn zgiął się z bólu, a otaczające ich dziewczyny, o których Kasamatsu zdążył już zapomnieć pisnęły zgodnie.  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny! – krzyknął triumfalnie Kise, a raczej starał się to zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie sapał z bólu, gdzieś z dołu.  
Ignorując go kompletnie i obiecując, że później policzy się z upierdliwym chłopakiem posłał swoje najgroźniejsze spojrzenie w stronę otaczających go dziewczyn.  
\- Won mi stąd!  
Już po chwili na sali pozostali tylko członkowie drużyny, którzy z całych sił dusili w sobie śmiech. Kasamatsu, obrzucając ich gniewnym spojrzeniem obiecującym morderczy trening, po którym nie będą się mogli ruszać przez miesiąc, odwrócił się ponownie w stronę swojego niedorozwiniętego chłopaka.  
\- Aaa! Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?! – wrzasnął gniewnie oskarżycielsko wskazując palcem na blondynkę, która wcześniej kleiła się do Kise. – Mam tego po dziurki w nosie! Czy wy musicie być takie uparte i tak się bezczelnie kleić do Kise. Do MOJEGO Kise, pragnę zauważyć! Mam do cholery dość, tych twoich szurniętych fanek! – krzyknął, tym razem wskazując na wyraźnie zaskoczonego Ryoute. – Gdziekolwiek się ruszę napotykam stado napalonych na ciebie nastolatek, biegających za tobą, jak jakieś psy! Mam. Tego. Dość!  
Rzuciwszy ostatnie gniewne spojrzenie na wyraźnie zaskoczoną dziewczynę, Kasamtsu obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę szatni kompletnie ignorując zszokowanych jego wybuchem kolegów z drużyny. Miał tego dość – był zmęczony, chciał wziąć prysznic, pójść spać i najlepiej już nigdy się nie budzić.  
Cóż, Kise miał chyba inny plan. Rzucił się na nic niespodziewającego się Kasamatsu przytulając mocno do jego pleców i zatrzymując go w ten sposób w miejscu.  
\- Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy się złościsz, Yukio. – wymruczał do ucha starszego chłopaka i jeszcze mocniej przykleił się do jego pleców.  
\- Puść mnie! – warknął zły czarnowłosy, czując jak rumieniec zażenowania wstępuje mu na policzki. Dopiero teraz dochodziło do niego, co właśnie powiedział i zrobił.  
\- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru kiedykolwiek cię wypuścić – radośnie zaświergotał blondyn, poluźniając jednak nieco uścisk co pozwoliło przekręcić się Kasamatsu w jego ramionach. Czuł, jak rumieniec rozprzestrzenia się powoli na jego szyję – był doskonale świadomy, że patrzy na nich cała drużyna koszykarska i ta blond lafirynda. – Nie musisz być zazdrosny, chociaż to uroczę. Kocham cię.  
Kasamatsu czuł, że jak Kise się nie zamknie to zaraz naprawdę spali się ze wstydu. Tylko on potrafił mówić tak zawstydzające rzeczy z niewzruszonym, wręcz z radosnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- A więc, to jest ten twój Kasamatsu, Ryouta – dziewczęcy głos sprawił, ze Kasamatsu oderwał wzrok od swojego chłopaka i cały zarumieniony spojrzał na znajdującą się wciąż na sali gimnastycznej blondynkę. – Jestem Ryouko, Ryouta to mój brat.  
Kasamatsu spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Brat?  
\- Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć, ze masz siostrę, matole?! – krzyknął zły i z całej siły walnął klejącego się do niego blondyna pięścią w brzuch. Czuł, jak czubki jego uszy szczypią z zażenowania. Całkowicie zbłaźnił się przed siostrą swojego ukochanego. – I dlaczego od razu nie powiedziałeś, że ona jest twoją siostrą?! Trzydzieści okrążeń wokół boiska, już!  
\- Ha?!!! Za co? To niesprawiedliwe!  
\- Za zakłócanie treningu! – Kasamatsu nie zamierzał wspominać, że praktycznie zdążył się on skończyć, zanim wydarzyła się ta cała afera. – To były twoje fanki!  
\- Ale.. ale to nie moja wina, senpai!  
\- A właśnie, że twoja!  
\- Wcale, że nie! Nic na to nie poradzę!  
\- Nikt ci nie kazał się rodzić, takim przystojnym. Teraz cierp!  
\- Haa?? Przecież to bez sensu! Czekaj! Myślisz, że jestem przystojny?  
\- Czterdzieści okrążeń!  
\- Ale.. ale, Yukio!  
\- Bez protestów, Ryouta!  
Doprawdy, umawiał się z kompletnym idiotą.


End file.
